emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7336 (4th November 2015)
Plot Marlon prepares for his date with Chloe but Laurel informs him that she is working at the café, where Marlon is to meet Chloe. Marlon suggests he rearrange his date but Laurel insists that they are grown ups and tells him to be himself as that is why she fell for him. Paddy tells Marlon he thought Tess fancied him and asks Marlon to keep him out of the conversation. Rhona asks Paddy to find a bonfire party that Leo's class could go to, Paddy agrees. Chas asks Paddy what he has done as he is being so nice to Rhona and got her a new ring. Jai goes to phone his drug dealer but he is interrupted by Nikhil who reminds him about the NA meeting. Jai wonders who gave Nikhil his black eye. Paddy confesses to Chas that he cheated on Rhona the night that Robert was shot and he has been trying to make it up since then. He pretends to Chas that he only kissed Tess, and Chas talks him out of confessing to Rhona. Pearl suggests to Vanessa that she take up knitting to pass the time whilst she is at the hospital with Johnny. Chas tells Paddy that Leo's class came come to her bonfire party. Emma makes digs to Debbie and suggests she actually wanted Ross to punch Nikhil, but Debbie tells her it was the last thing she wanted. Chloe arrives in the café for her date with Marlon and tells him she didn't mean to give him the wrong number and he takes her over to the pub. Cain tries to reassure Chas when he finds that a barrel has become detached but Chas believes whoever broke in the previous week has returned. Kerry goes on a secret cake eating mission while Dan and Amelia are not there, breaking the healthy eating plan. Chas becomes freaked out when fireworks are set off and begins hyperventilating. Emma is there just in time and helps her. Over a coffee, Jai tells Nikhil that he is not like the other people at the NA meeting as he can function without drugs. Debbie admits to Nikhil that Ross was out of order and suggests that they stay out of each other's way or at least be civil with each other. Vanessa tells Adam, Victoria and Carly that a nurse suggested she could attempt breastfeeding Johnny tomorrow. Marlon and Chloe's date isn't going well and Chloe tells him that Paddy was a pig to Tess. Emma checks Chas over and tells her she will be find but to consult a doctor if it happens again. Paddy tells Chloe that if he ever sees Tess again he will apologise but Chloe walks out after telling Marlon that she preferred him whilst he was drunk. Rishi praises Jai for attending the NA meeting. Emma becomes jealous when James checks in with Chas. Chas tells Paddy he is off the hook if Tess never told Chloe. As they talk Rhona walks into the pub with Tess - announcing she is Leo's new teaching assistant. Tess sees Paddy and makes excuses to leave. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Chloe - Natasha Symms *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, corridor, cellar and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Forecourt and office *Café Main Street - Interior and Exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes